candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Wharf
''Note to Mobile Players: Currently there is a glitch affecting Reality levels 126 and 127 which cause them to load a past version of level 1277. They are also insanely hard to complete these orders. This made Wafer Wharf much harder than it is intended, where it is supposed to introduced candy order levels.'' - | characters = Olivia | champion = Captain Wafer | new = | released = July 12, 2012 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Peppermint Palace | next = Gingerbread Glade }} Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Olivia with a broken submarine (which she calls "Octoboat"). After episode: Tiffi fixes the hole in the Olivia's submarine by placing a patch of bubblegum over it. Olivia then cheers, "Hurray for bubblegum!". New things Levels *'Candy order levels' ( ) are introduced. (Brief Description: Levels that require the player to collect candies/combinations.) Boosters *Lucky Candy at level 131 Glitch *Conveyor belt ( ) is introduced through glitch in the mobile version of level 126. (Brief Description: A chain that moves candies/objects around every move.) In addition, the conveyor belts have corners for the first time, so that candies could turn to the other side during the game. *UFOs are introduced through glitch in the mobile version of level 126. *Marmalade is introduced through glitch in the mobile version of level 126. Levels Wafer Wharf is a medium episde. It has four somewhat hard-hard levels: 134, 136, 137, and 140 and one very hard level: 133. However, there are many easy levels. Overall, this episode has the same difficulty as the previous episode, Peppermint Palace. Owing to a glitch, levels 126 and 127 on mobile are much harder than their web version counterparts. |hardest = |mostfun = Level 138}} |easy = 1|somewhat easy = 1|medium = 4|somewhat hard = 2|hard = 2|very hard = 1|none = 0|insanely hard = |variable = 0}} Gallery Story= Wafer Wharf.png|Wafer Wharf background quai gaufrette.png|Before story Octupusafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 126 Reality.png|Level 126 - |link=Level 126 Screenshot 2015-11-03-17-43-00.png|Level 126 - (mobile version)|link=Level 126 (Mobile) Level 127 Reality.png|Level 127 - |link=Level 127 Screenshot 2015-11-03-17-43-10.png|Level 127 - (mobile version)|link=Level 127/Versions Level 128 Reality.png|Level 128 - |link=Level 128 Level 129 Reality.png|Level 129 - |link=Level 129 Level 130 Reality.png|Level 130 - |link=Level 130 Level 131 Reality.png|Level 131 - |link=Level 131 Level 132 Reality.png|Level 132 - |link=Level 132 Level 133 Reality.png|Level 133 - |link=Level 133 Level 134 Reality.png|Level 134 - |link=Level 134 Level 135 Reality.png|Level 135 - |link=Level 135 Level 136 Reality.png|Level 136 - |link=Level 136 Level 137 Reality.png|Level 137 - |link=Level 137 Level 138 Reality.png|Level 138 - |link=Level 138 Level 139.png|Level 139 - |link=Level 139 Level 140.png|Level 140 - |link=Level 140 |-| Champion title= Champ10.png|Champion title|link=Captain Wafer |-| Rewards= Tiffi 10 Gold Bars (Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Facebook) Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (Facebook) Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (Facebook) |-| Icon= Waferwharf.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode is the only one to have only one ingredient level. *This episode has the most candy order levels in Reality. There are 10 of them in total, including 7 in a row. Counting Dreamworld, it is the second only to be behind Sparkle Submarino. *This episode is the only one to have more timed levels than ingredients levels (2 timed vs. 1 ingredient). *This episode has the least amount of jelly levels. *The release date of this episode also introduces three different music themes, one for each level type. Before that, the only music that played in every level was the jelly/moves level music. *This is the first episode to take place in a watery terrain. *Formerly, the submarine on the map on mobile versions were big, but after the recent update, it is smaller. *The background on mobile devices does not show the bubblegum patch on the submarine. *On Facebook, when Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player, the background picture is the same as one in this episode background. Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Medium episodes